Need You Now
by NoonleLuvsYew
Summary: Bella, a 20 year old nurse at Emanuel Hospital in Portland OR, never went looking for love, or heartbreak. It doesn't mean they wont find her. Summery sucks, story better....I think. M for lemons and language.


**AN: Hey All, so just fyi this is my ****first ever**** fan fiction so….yeah**

**I hope you guys enjoy it, who ever reads it. But basically the only characters you need to know about are:**

**Bella:** **20, nurse at Emanuel hospital in Portland OR. Looks like Kristen Stewart.**

**Edward: 23, new in town. Looks like Robert Pattinson.**

**and Jacob: 19, Bella's best guy friend. Looks like Taylor Lautner.**

**So yeah. That's about it. If you have any questions, I will be happy to answer them! **** hope you love it.**

Need You Now

Chapter 1

B POV

"It's only 5:37?! The clock seriously is moving slower just to taunt me, I swear to God." I groaned

Jake laughed, "Bells, it's been probably 30 seconds since you asked me what time it was. What's got you all riled up?"

"Mike is gonna meet me here when my shift ends. It's our date night." I blushed a deep red. "First we've had since we got back together." Mike was my on again off again boyfriend. We'd been together for about two years but we'd broken up probably six times at least.

"OMG he's picking you up from the hospital for a date?! Oh no girl, no, no, no, no, no! You are _not_ wearing your scrubs on a date wit yo boyfriend no girl no you ain't you crazy girl uh uh this bitch oh this bitch." Jake's gay boy impersonation had morphed into his black girl voice.

"I love you." I laughed as I said it. So did he.

"I know you do!" he shouted. "Okay babe I gotta go love you." He kissed my cheek.

"Love you too befrien!"

"And tomorrow coffee and gossip!" His guffaws echoed through the halls of the hospital as he walked out of the sliding glass door into the bright Portland summer sunshine.

_What am I going to do with him?_ I thought as I watched him start his car. I walked over to my desk at the nurses' station and sat down and, looking around at the clutter, began to tidy up. After I had cleared the random papers and files I looked at the pictures. There was one of me and Jake, one of Alice, Jasper and Rose, one of my brother, Emmett and one of me, Emmett, and our parents. We were in our Christmas picture clothes. It was the Christmas before they died. We looked so….happy. I still remember—

"Can we get two nurse to trauma? Two nurses to trauma." The calm voice of the intercom jolted me from the memories as I looked up to see Angela motioning to me to get up off my ass. We ran toward the doors as the EMT's walked in one of the most gorgeous men I had ever seen. His bronze hair was swept to the side looking like he'd just gotten back from rough sex on some lucky girl's kitchen table.

"Male, 23, most likely just a broken arm." One of the EMT's looked at me.

"Thanks, we'll take it from here. Ang, can you go see if one of the X-ray rooms is available? I wanna make sure its just a broken arm and not anything else." Angela nodded and walked away. I turned back to the sex god behind me. " Okay Mr…" I realized I didn't know his name.

"Masen. Edward Masen." He smiled. I melted.

"Okay Mr. Masen, I'm going to need you to lie back on the table while I take a look at your arm." I gingerly lifted his muscular arm. He winced.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you." I said.

"It's okay-" he was staring straight at my left breast. _Wait, what?!_ "Isabella." _Oh. Duh, stupid._ He smiled and winked at me. It was looking like it would be a good day.

**AN: AHHHH first chapter's out! So now that that's done Ill post the next chapter in a few days but I wanna know what you guys thought! So review pretty pleeeeeez with a cherry on top. Good bad what ever let me know what your responses were so I know what to do and what not to. **

**Also, I just added this at the bottom of the chapter because I'm not really sure if there is a correct way to do it so if you have any tips for the newbie (me) please share! Thanks again guys.**

**Noonle**


End file.
